echelonfandomcom-20200214-history
Logos Vortex
The Logos Vortex was a weapon of mass destruction used by the kingdom of Chernarus in the late 5th century of the Light Age. Purpose Originally a simple teleportation circle in the city of Trigonon, the Vortex was conceived by Grand Magister Reneaus of the kingdom of Chernarus. He sought to concentrate a significant portion of magical energy in the Vortex to create a phylactery for himself. Evocation energy stored in arcane focuses could also be turned outward when another teleportation circle was used to dial the Vortex, sending a shockwave through the Weave. The result was the elemental obliteration of several miles surrounding the teleportation circle at the other end. Construction The Kessler Dominion and the kingdom of Chernarus were both undergoing political strife in the mid 5th-century LA. Grand Magister Reneaus convinced the ailing King Goffwald to secretly modify Trigonon's teleportation circle. Over the course of nearly a decade, several special taxes were enacted, pressuring the Chernaran peoples and draining their resources. Citing the deteriorating relations and rising military actions between the two nations, Goffwald continued his severe taxation. First Use The Vortex was fired on the 3rd of Highsun, 599 LA, against the town of Naelda. Mere weeks prior, the town officials had declared their desire to leave the warring Kessler Dominion; it proved a valuable demonstration of the Vortex's power. Kessler unconditionally surrendered to Chernarus the following week. Second Use Despite Kessler's capitulation, a rebellion swelled in the Chernaran heartland. The Lone Wolves, an adventuring company based out of the small town of Bacatta, led the charge under rebel leader, the former Viceroy Raquel Sunbourne. Meanwhile, the Ophidian, first alter ego of Grand Magister Reneaus, sought to capture one of the Lone Wolves founders, Jaldessa and Elda-Reiss Taraan. The town of Emberwood, site of Goldleaf Cathedral and the only teleportation circle in the Gaiak region, considered joining the rebel faction. Reneaus convinced King Goffwald to destroy the Chernaran town of Emberwood with the Vortex in hopes of quashing rebellion and killing Jaldessa Taraan there. Neither event occurred, but the action did spark Elda-Reiss to seek vengeance on the responsible party-- a necessary component for Reneaus' designs on lichdom with the Vortex. Destruction The Logos Vortex was destroyed when it was activated by Jaldessa Taraan. The Lone Wolves had attacked Trigonon under the banner of the fledgling Arlanestran Territories, and infiltrated the Brightwind Palace. Jaldessa and company were sucked into the Astral Sea with Reneaus and the oathbreaker Elda-Reiss. When the undead Elda-Reiss Taraan, a would-be phylactery for the Ophidian, was subjected to a banishment spell, the Ophidian's only hope for lichdom was dashed. The Lone Wolves destroyed the Ophidian in the Astral Plane, and returned to Trigonon to find the teleportation circle permanently erased. Countermeasures There were no countermeasures to the Logos Vortex at the time of its use. It required a sacrificial casting of teleportation circle at the target point, and as such, could be indirectly defended against. After the Logos War, research headed by the Doctantian Order developed special sigils to prevent such misuse in the future. These sigil sequences were encoded in all known teleportation circles no later than 909 LA. Category:Constructs